Dragon Ball: La saga de los Guerreros changlongs
by 343Darkmist
Summary: Este Fanfic está basado en el episodio donde aparecen los breezes, ademas de que transcurre unas semanas despues de la saga de cell.
1. Los Guerreros Changlongs aparecen

Nota: Este Fanfic está basado en el episodio donde aparecen los breezes

Dragon Ball: la saga de los guerreros Changlongs.

Episodio 1: Los Guerreros Changlongs aparecen.

Unas semanas del torneo de las artes marciales de Cell….. Planeta Tierra.

Atmosfera terrestre.

*puang* suena el golpe contra un cuerpo.

-Coldie: ja ja ja ja, el hijo de Freezer no es rival para mi aprendiz.. es una lástima que froze acabara con Kuriza-Coldie ríe mientras ve la pelea Froze vs Kuriza.

-*Pausa momentánea* Kuriza: Wow, wow, wow…. Se preguntaran ¿Quién demonios ese ese alíen que se parece a freeze o Cooler? *cierra un circulo en el rostro de Coldie* pues su nombre es Coldie y es líder del grupo conocido como "los guerreros Changlongs" y si es de la misma raza de mi padre, abuelo y tío… *termina la pausa momentánea* -Kuriza explica en la pausa momentánea de quien es el Chaglong que hablo hace unos momentos.

-Froze: Para tener un poder de pelea 10 millones eres bueno para pelear-Froze posee un poder de pelea cercano a los 50 millones 5 veces superior a Kuriza.

-Kuriza: pues bien has caído en una trampa… Bola Mortal-Kuriza hace la bola mortal y la destruye creando una explosión para distraer a los guerreros y entrar en el planeta tierra en busca de las esferas del dragón.

*Bang* explota el poder de Kuriza creando una especie de luz que enceguece a Coldie, sus hermanas y Froze.

-Krish (Hermana de Coldie): Joder, ese insecto ha escapado… Froze eres un tonto por que no acabaste con inmediatamente, nuestro objetivo es acabar con la descendencia de Freezer ¿lo entiendes?-Krish ve la situación como un fracaso.

-Coldie: Krish, no te recuerda este planeta?, estamos en la tierra uno de los planetas donde habita un dios dragón, este se llama Shen Long-Coldie contradice dos cosas uno de que los Changlongs sabían de Shen long pero freezer quería pedir su deseo con el dios dragón original pensando que este era más poderoso.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la corporación capsula.

-Milk: Ese… Goku es un obstinado después de que sacrificara su vida para salvar a la tierra-Milk está enojada por el sacrificio que realizo Goku.

-Bulma: Dímelo a mí, ese vegeta se fue a entrenar en un planeta lejano y no lo eh vuelto a ver, ES MAS ESTOY TAN ENOJADA QUE PODRIA HACEN UNA NAVE Y TRAERLO HASTA AQUÍ *activa el kaioken*-Bulma sin darse cuenta con su enojo logra hacer el kaioken como lo hace Milk.

Por otra parte bulma nota que ya es momento de usar las esferas del dragon.

-Bulma: Sabes que, vamos a usar las esferas del dragón y pediremos convertirnos en unas verdaderas sayayin-aunque parezca alocado Bulma una vez tenía la idea de pedirle a shen long se ser una sayayin 100%.

-Milk: Estoy deacuerdo, vamos a darle una lección a Vegeta y Goku por igual, pero no como esposas humanas sino como esposas de raza sayayin-Milk en su forma humana hace temblar a Goku ahora siendo sayayin 100% significaría que el guerrero más poderoso del universo le teme a su esposa.

Pero ya era tarde pues bien Krillin junto con Gohan ya habían planeado que desear antes que bulma y ellos hicieron el llamado a Shen Long.

-Gohan: sal de allí, gran dragón para que puedas cumplir nuestro deseo-Dice Gohan en Voz alta invocando al dragón, el cielo obviamente se pone oscuro e invocan al Shen Long.

-Shen Long: Yo soy Shen long solo puedo cumplir 2 deseos, pídanlo ahora-Dice Shen Long esperando el deseo.

Pero un cuerpo de un alíen cae al lugar con la forma de Freezer, haciendo que gohan y krillin se asusten.

-Kuriza: Mi primer deseo es que revivas a mi familia: Chilled, King Cold, Freezer y Cooler y el segundo es que revivas a todos los enemigos de los guerreros Z-Kuriza pide con éxito su deseos.

-Shen Long: Tus deseos serán cumplidos-Dice Shen Long y desaparece haciendo que las esferas del dragón se esparzan por el planeta nuevamente.

En tan solo segundos la familia de Kuriza y su antepasado aparecen, después aparecen cell y los androides, la armada de freezer, y libera al mismísimo Garlic Jr de su prisión.

-Freezer: Que ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es que fui asesinado por un super sayayin-Recuerda todo eso hasta que lo mata Trunks del futuro-Freezer ve a Gohan y Krillin y los reconoce, pero también ve a su hijo que está asustado.

-Kuriza: Padre, no enfrentes a esos niños, sé que ese joven es el hijo del sayayin que te derroto en el planeta namek pero olvida eso tenemos un problema ma.. *explota algo detrás de él y hace que vuele unos centímetros*-Kuriza cae al suelo en frente de su padre.

-Krillin: A qué se refiere con que peligro mayor?-Se coloca en su pose de pelea.

-Freezer: Si ustedes no fueron, los que atacaron a mi hijo entonces *se voltea* …. –Freezer no puede creer lo que ve.

-Coldie: Te lo dije, hermana llegamos tarde para acabar con ese tonto de Kuriza, ya revivió a su familia-Coldie sonríe ante el público al decir eso.

-Gohan: Quien… es… el… *asustado hasta caer al suelo*-Gohan no puede creer que hayan más como Freezer.

Por otra parte aparece Picoro de la nada y ve un ki muy interesante en el principal Changlong.

-Piccolo: detecte 5 ki afuera de este mundo pero ahora que los veo a todos parece ser que no me había equivocado-Piccolo se dio cuenta de que un poder así de poderoso pertenecería a un Changlong o varios.

Froze se acerca en su primera forma y mira a los humanos, aun asi sigue avanzado hasta llegar con el debilitado Kuriza y le coloca su pata (pie o lo que sea… es un reptil).

-Kuriza: AAAAAHHHHHH-Kuriza grita de dolor y sus huesos están siendo rotos por su rival.

-Coldie: Acaba con el…. Mata a Kuriza-Ordena Coldie a Froze.

Froze sin pensarlo dos veces mata a Kuriza enfrente de todos, incluso de la mama de Gohan.

-Piccolo: Ese bastardo acabo con uno de su misma especie… Bastardo ¿Por qué lo mataste?-Dice Piccolo al ver la acción de Froze.

Freezer se pone de rodillas al ver que su hijo ya está muerto.

-Freezer: Vas a pagar canalla… Eso lo prometo-Freezer como sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza contra Froze para vengar la muerte de su hijo.

Pero imprevistamente Froze se teletransporta detrás de freezer y le da varios golpes que neutralizan varios miembros y sistemas del cuerpo de freezer en tan solo 5 segundos, esto dejando impactado a todos.

-Freezer: Mal…Dito *Cae al suelo* Muchachos acaben con el-Freezer le ordena a su ejército cavar con los guerreros Shanglongs.

-Coldie: Voy a disfrutar esto *se pone a pelear usando el 1% de su poder pues Coldie ya está en su fase 5 desde hace mucho tiempo*, hermanas y Froze disfruten del espectáculo-Coldie Vuela hacia sus contrincantes.

-Dodoria: Por el gran freezer *lanza un rayo*-Dice mientras le dispara a Coldie.

Coldie recibe el impacto del rayo pero no le causa nada de daño y este responde golpeando a Dodoria, luego utiliza para agarrarlo donde hace su golpe final (usa su mano como un cuchilo) sacándole el corazón a Dodoria.

-Coldie: ¿Alguien más quiere enfrentarme?-Pregunta Coldie a los soldados de Freezer.

-Soldados Freezer: *asustados* Daremos nuestras vidas por freezer cueste lo que cueste-Dicen ellos.

-Coldie: Pues que milagro a pesar que no están usando sus radares para ver mi nivel de poder pues bien saben de qué explotarían instantáneamente, ¿Quieren saber cuál es mi poder de Pelea exactamente?-La pregunta hace que Krillin, Piccolo y Gohan se asusten apenas se están presenciando el 1% del poder de Coldie.

-Jeice: *Activa su radar* QUE! (El radar le indica que el poder de Coldie en estos momentos es de 5 millones y es un milagro que no haya explotado) 5.000.000 ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA DESCOMPOSTURA-Jeice no se puede creer esto.

Los soldados se asustan aún más al ver el resultado que vio Jeice.

-Coldie: Si, ese mi poder de pelea en estos momentos y eso que apenas es el 1%-Dice Coldie al soltar el cuerpo de dodoria y se pone en una posición de combate.

-Cooler: 500 Millones…. Ese es su poder de pelea en 100%-Menciona Cooler en ese momento de tensión.

Gohan, Krillin, Kaiosama (este se entera de lo que está pasando por accidente), piccolo, Freezer, King Cold, Chilled, Cell y los soldados de Freezer se impresionan del miedo al saber que hay alguien más fuerte que Goku o el Mismísimo Freezer.

Cooler por otra parte no se asusta pues él tiene un poder de pelea de 470 millones lo necesario como para hacerle frente a Coldie pero la diferencia de los dos es abismal (Coldie entrena como goku pero su entrenamiento no lo podría soportar Goku pues es muy difícil, además que Coldie venció a Bills hace algunos años atrás).

-Coldie: Es hora de enviarlos al otro mundo para siempre y a todos *Se refiere a los Soldados de Freezer* Bola Mortal al 100%-Grita en voz alta para que lo escuchen todos.

-Krillin: Es el ataque de Freezer que utilizo para destruir el planeta namek, esto es malo-Krillin sabe que va pasar.

Coldie realiza su bola mortal y lo lanza aunque la bola es pequeña como de 3 sentimetros, Krillin se levanta y los androides 13 al 17 (16 y 18 se salvan porque se dieron cuenta de la trampa) junto con los soldados de Freezer se burlan de la bola.

-Coldie: No debieron a verme quitado los ojos de encima… Tontos-Coldie cierra la mano y la esfera de 3 centímetros y explota matando a todos los soldados de Freezer e enviándolos al infierno nuevamente.

Antes que Coldie elimine al resto (la familia de Freezer y al mismo Freezer) su hermana le informa que ya encontraron a Vegeta y se encuentra en un planeta lejano.

-Coldie: Visto que yo no los podre eliminar hoy, los dejare vivir por ahora pero si les diré algo voy a pelear contra vegeta, sé que recientemente se convirtió en Súper sayayin que espero verlos en el planeta donde se encuentre vegeta y de paso abandono este planeta-Coldie junto con su equipo se van hacia su nave e ir directamente hacia el planeta donde esta vegeta.

Chilled obviamente le guardaron una sopresa, peus este mira detrás donde una pequeña bola mortal acaba con el generada obviamente por Coldie acabando con oro miembro de la Familia de Freezer.

Ahora los únicos que quedan son Cell, Freezer, King Cold y Cooler después de ver esto todos ellos 4 se volvieron buenos, aunque los guerreros Changlongs también son buenos solo querían acabar con el imperio de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio o O.I.C (liderada por King Cold, Cooler y Freezer).

El problema más grande ahora como el dirían a Goku que el enemigo que derroto en Namek se volvió bueno y que hay un guerrero más poderoso que él.

* * *

Ending:

-Goku: Hola soy Goku, Kaiosama me informo que un guerrero muy poderoso estuvo en la tierra-Dice Goku muy animadamente.

-Coldie: Este es el planeta donde entrena vegeta?-Mira el lugar mientras lo piensa.

-Twilight Sparkle: No seas quien seas tú pero te detendré-Dice Twilight peleando contra Coldie.

-Coldie: Tu y cuantos más?-Pregunta el mientras cae tierra en una escena.

-Mane Six y Luna: Nosotras-Dicen las seis yeguas apoyando a Twilight.

En otra escena aparece Fluttershy golpeando a Coldie.

-Twilight Sparkle: Esto es imposible, acompáñenos en el siguiente episodio, La voluntad de Fluttershy (así se llama el siguiente episodio).

Nos vemos.


	2. Voluntad de Fluttershy Parte 1

Capítulo 2: La voluntad de Fluttershy Parte 1.

Era un día especial en equestria, pues bien la princesa Twilight disfrutaba mucho de su biblioteca hasta que de repente sintió un poder abismal pero no sabía de donde venía.

-Princesa Twilight: De quien es este poder?... ¿no, no puede ser que haya alguien más poderoso que Tirek?-Twilight asemeja ese poder con Tirek pero su conciencia la despertó viendo que Tirek y su poder eran más bajo de lo que ella presentía.

-Spike: Que poder? Yo no Siento nada-Dice Ignorando de que no puede detectar energía.

-Princesa Twilight: Ese poder no es de este mundo…. Sin duda alguna la leyenda es cierta hay un ser más poderoso que Triek pero como no pude ver eso…-Ella se desconcierta y pero no puede hacer nada, tiene que ir al lugar con las mane seis.

Twilight sale de la biblioteca y empieza a volar.

-Twilight: Avisa a las chicas diles que vengan al lugar que yo estoy y si preguntan, dile que Rarity aprendió el hechizo de transportación-Se va de Ponyville y vuela hacia un punto indeciso.

-Spike: Espero que te cuides *piensa* Espero que ese poder no sea de ese tal Tirek *Termina de pensar*-Se da media vuelta y se va a la casa de Rarity para avisar al resto.

* * *

Mientras tanto

Twilight volaba hacia las montañas hasta que vio a Cadence y Shiny hay junto con guardias y carruajes.

*baja instantáneamente*

-Twilight: *saluda* Cadence… Shiny que hacen ustedes aquí?-Dice en un tono feliz intentando no mostrar del por qué vino a ese lugar.

-Shining Armor: No nos mientas Twiley, sabemos que estas aquí por esa abismal energía, será mejor que ocultemos nuestros poderes como lo hace luna que está en dos patas desde hace 5 minutos-Shiny señala a Luna que está allí desde hace 5 minutos.

-Luna: *piensa* Lo que decía Bardock no era mentira… Freezer está aquí pero no puedo creer que su poder sobrepase al mío o peor aún… al de mi propia hermana… pero me cuesta creer que este acompañado por dos energías que son también poderosas *termina de pensar*… Twilight tus amigas cuando vendrán?-Termina de pensar y la hace una pregunta directa a Twilight.

-Twilight: Creo que *aparecen detrás de ella* ahora.. Chicas que bien que llegaron es el momento de conocer a los "visitantes"-Dice Twi esperando por lo menos ver la nave.

-Luna: ahí viene *una gigantesca nave se muestra, entrando al planeta*, *Piensa* Con que ese es la nave de Freezer, es más grande de lo que Bardock había descrito… Probablemente no use un rastreador en este planeta *termina de pensar*… Síganme será mejor que lo hagan-Se mueve rápidamente hacia el lugar de aterrizaje y al igual que ella el resto la sigue.

* * *

En la nave de Coldie.

-Srish: Hermano, llegamos al planeta Equis y aquí se encuentra el súper sayayin vegeta-Srish le informa a su hermano de que ya están en el planeta donde se encuentra vegeta.

-Coldie: Pues bien… Froze está en el planeta Cold haciendo arreglos con el nuevo gobierno y desplegaremos muchos Saibaiman... – Coldie tiene la idea de perseguir a Vegeta con su ejército de Saibaimans.

-Krish: Esto se puso bueno…. Vamos ustedes transfórmense en su primera forma y yo me quedare en la fase 2 por si acaso, lleguen a necesitarme-Krish le dice eso a su hermana y hermano para que causen mayor impresión.

La nave aterriza y Coldie junto con Srish se transforman en su fase 1 aunque Coldie se parece a Freezer la única diferencia es el color de la esfera y sus ojos (que es de color azul).

Srish abre la compuerta y suelta un líquido verde donde posteriormente salen 500 saibaimans.

Curiosidad: A diferencia de los Saibaiman de Vegeta, estos poseen armaduras y son más inteligentes pues tienen la capacidad de pensar y hablar además de que son también buenos y pelean por la justicia.

Capitan Sai: Fórmense, es hora de saber cuál es nuestra misión-Capitan Sai es el líder de los Saibaiman de los Guerreros Changlongs.

Los 3 Changlongs salen de la nave y Coldie se dirige al capitán diciéndole.

-Coldie: Lo eh pensado mucho pero oficialmente ustedes no volverán a su estado líquido y se quedaran así para siempre en su forma orgánica, bienvenidos como soldados y tripulación de esta nave-Coldie da la bienvenida oficial al regimiento Brigadas de Sai (un ejército de Saibaiman).

-Sai: Entendido señor, y ¿cuáles son nuestras ordenes como brigadas de Sai?-Pregunta el capitán de esta brigada.

-Coldie: Busquen a vegeta y tráiganlo, capitán mejor quedese usted y unos cuantos saibaimans cuidando la nave y por favor todos tengan encendido sus rastreadores será mejor que se comuniquen entre si-Da la orden Coldie de búsqueda y el capitán junto con 50 saibaimans formaran varios puestos de defensa para proteger la nave.

-brigadas de Sai: Si señor-450 Saibaimans se dispersan por todos lados en la búsqueda y eso tardara días.

-Capitan Sai: Todo en orden, pero detecto con mi radar varias energías acercándose y una de ellas esta…. Solo vea-Avisa a Coldie.

Luna prepara un ataque sin pensarlo dos veces y apunta a la nave diciendo.

-Luna: FREEZEERR… *Lanza un ataque de energía fuerte*-Luna destruye la nave de Coldie pero no mata a nadie ni siquiera a los Saibaiman del lugar.

-Coldie: Quien fue que hizo eso?-Pregunta a su fiel capitán.

Luna se aproxima y da un golpe en el rostro de Coldie.

-Luna: Sii, esto es por Bardock-Luna abre los ojos y ve que no le hizo daño a Coldie.

-Coldie-Permíteme *con su dedo golpea la frente de luna mandadola a Volar*.. Sai que demonios era esa cosa?-Coldie no conoce a los ponies.

-Sai: Era un Pony pero es de la clase alicornio es la más fuerte de todos y se supone que ese golpe debió por lo menos dejarle una herida en su rostro.

Luna sale volando como si fuera una mozca muerta pero Twilight se baja con sus amigas a ver al extraterrestre.

-Twilight: Porque golpeaste a nuestra amiga?-Pregunta la princesa a un desconocido.

-Coldie: Si quieren pelea pues eso ya encontraron y si ustedes protegen a Vegeta será mejor que hablen-Coldie habla del super sayayin.

-Twilight: Chicas será mejor que mantengan su distancia esto se pondrá feo… no es como la pelea de Tirek (esto sucede en la final de la tercera temporada así que esto transcurre 1 día después de los acontecimientos de la tierra)-Twilight se prepara para pelear.

-Coldie: Esto se pone bueno, capitán quiero que sus unidades tomen todo puesto importante de defensa o ataque en la zona y crear fortificaciones… Hermanas es hora de pelear-Coldie y sus hermanas se ponen en posición de pelea.

Todos se tele-transportan en diferentes partes del planeta.

* * *

Mapa: Montañas de Equestria.

Coldie VS Luna, Twilight, Shining Armor.

La pelea empieza.

Twilight ataca con un rayo a Coldie pero este lo esquiva y regresa el golpe provocando que esta caiga al suelo.

-Coldie: Esto se pone bueno, *lanza un rayo contra Shining Armor*… JA JA JA JA-Rie mientras ataca.

-Luna: AHHHHHH *Le varios golpes * Freezer vas a MORIR *le da un golpe que lo envía al suelo*-Ella va directamente a hacia el… pero este reaparece detrás de luna.

-Coldie: Eres fuerte lo reconozco, vamos a ver si logras a hacer que me transforme *Regresa los golpes que recibió usando sus patas*-La pelea se pone intensa.

-Twilight: Vamos Shining es hora de pelear… *agarra a shining y vuela hacia donde esta Coldie*.. Toma esto *lanza a Shining*-Twilight lanza shining para dar un buen golpe.

Shining golpea a Coldie haciendo que se corra hacia las nubes.

-Coldie: Que injeniosos peus demuéstrenme todo su poder- Coldie una vez que lo ataquen con todo su poder se transformara en fase 5 y acabara con las alicornias.

Luna, Shining (este enseguida aprende la técnica de volar como Coldie) y Twilight lanzan al mismo tiempo un rayo super poderoso para acabar con Coldie.

Una vez que la energía desaparece, los ponies piensan que la acaban ganar al guerrero más poderoso del universo pero este reaparece enfrente de ellos más grande y diferente.

CONTINUARA….


End file.
